L'enfant prodige d'Uzushio
by Neutral Wolf
Summary: Un monde où le pays d'Uzushio est toujours existant et où Kushina n'a jamais révélé à Minato qu'elle était enceinte sa donne : L'enfant prodige d'Uzushio
1. Un début

Premier chapitre de : L'enfant prodige d'Uzushio

J'espère que vous allait aimé car j'y est mis du temps !

Encore un chose Naruto ne m'appartient pas !

bonne lecture !

* * *

Le 10 janvier, une date à ne jamais oublier et à ne jamais ignoré, qui est signe de chance pour le village d'Uzushio, Ce jour-là, une mère avait donné sa vie pour mettre au monde son bambin aux cheveux de blé, elle avait émis comme dernière volonté que son bébé soit remis à son père... Mais malheureusement cette volonté ne put être exaucée tout simplement par ce que personne à Uzushio ne savait de qui parlait cette mère aux cheveux d'un rouge éblouissant

Son prénom était Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki elle était une personne importante au sein du village, c'était une fille de noble famille, une des familles qui avait des liens très fort avec son pays et ses origines, et ce bébé était à présent le premier petit-fils du célèbre Geiko Uzumaki autrement dit cet enfant était un prince, le prince des tourbillons car les Uzumaki était tout simplement une des familles fondatrices d'Uzushio.

**Le 10 octobre (Flashback)**

Le bébé était là dans son petit berceau à la maternité, ceci n'était pas vraiment un jour heureux pour lui, non il venait de perdre sa mère, même si maintenant il n'en n'avait pas conscience sa mère avait accepté sa mort bien avant que le bébé naît, car oui,Kushina savait quel mourrait a la naissance de son bébé elle n'avait bien sur pas averti sa famille de peur qu'ils la fasse avortée, par ce que Kushina aimait ce petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre et qui raccourcissait chaque jour son existence,même si elle ne resterait que quelques secondes avec son bébé elle s'en fichait, maintenant elle le savait, le bonheur d'être une mère juste pour quelques petites secondes, elle savait maintenant que personne ne pourrait ressembler autant que son bébé à celui qu'elle a aimé. ..Kushina est morte comblé, elle avait fait tant de chose dans la vie, mais mettre au monde cet enfant, son enfant avait été le meilleur moment de sa vie, c'est avec cette pensé qu'elle nous quitta et que le bébé pleura comme s'il savait ce qui se passait.

Une heure était passée et l'enfant s'était calmée, les infirmières avaient cessé de le tripoter, lui et ces cheveux dorés mais avant de le quitter, elle l'avait habillé de tel à ce qui n'est pas froid en ce jour, où le temps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle lui avait mis un petit bonnet en laine, ainsi qu'un petit sweatshirt bordeaux qui accompagné sa si petite couche de nouveaux née, elle l'avait même embrassé sur le front avant de le quitter; les garçons eux en passant devant la maternité se disaient qu'il avait drôlement de la chance d'être un bébé sinon attention a ce qui aurait pu arriver, même s'il avait tous avoué que ce bébé était vraiment beau !

Une vingtaine de minutes étaient passées avant que finalement quelques personnes ne viennent voir le bébé, ils étaient exactement trois personnes, deux garçons et une fille, celui qui mener la marche avait un teint assez blanc tout comme le reste des personnes d'Uzushio, il avait les cheveux noirs en pique et des yeux bleu foncé, il portait un kimono blanc qui lui donnait un air noble et son sourire montrait qu'il était heureux alors que ces yeux montrés tout de même de la peine; À l'arrière se trouvait une femme aux longs cheveux rouges comme Kushina d'une brillance étincelante, elle avait un visage assez fin et des yeux vert foncé, et tout à l'arrière caché derrière la jambe de la femme se trouvait un enfant de 7 ans aux cheveux noirs mais aux yeux verts, il portait des habillé assez simple par rapport au habiller des deux autres personnes, il portait un t-shirt vert foncé avec un tourbillon blanc à l'intérieur ainsi qu'un pantalon plus connu sous le nom de pantalon de chûnin, sans oublier des étuis à l'arrière de son pantalon, nous pouvions en déduire que cet enfant était un ninja tout comme les trois quarts de la population.

Quelques minutes passèrent ou les personnes ne faisaient que regarder le bébé quand finalement l'homme fit un signe de tête au jeune garçon à l'arrière, le jeune ninja comprit ce geste et s'avança vers le bébé et maintenant qu'il était au-dessus de lui, il souriait, il se recula après quelques secondes et s'exclama:

- Père et mère, il ressemble vraiment à grande sœur !

Les deux parents sourient de cette reflétions mais en garda un sourire triste. Pour eux ce n'était pas la fête non plus et le jeune garçon l'avait compris alors pour remonter le moral "des troupe" il reprit avec une phrase plus que convaincante.

- Père, mère je ne pense pas que grande sœur voudrait que vous faites ces têtes-là, après tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est mettre au monde ce bébé, alors si elle ne nous a pas prévenus c'est bien pour ne pas qu'ont l'en empêche

- Mais...essaya d'interrompre la mère avant de se faire taire d'un simple geste de main de son mari signe qu'il fallait laisser l'enfant s'exprimer

- Kushina est ma sœur et je suis triste qu'elle soit...morte, mais ce qui est fait et fait ! Ma sœur est morte pour ce qu'elle croyait juste ! Et je ne supporterais pas que Naruto endure ces faux sourires ainsi que ces regards tristes ! reprit-il avec une légère pointe de colère

- Iori, pourquoi l'appelles-tu Naruto ? demanda subitement le père

- Kushina m'a dit qu'elle voulait appeler son bébé, Naruto...avoua l'enfant

- Quand te l'a telle dit ? Étais-tu au courant qu'elle était enceinte ? demanda la mère

- Bien sur, Maman que je n'étais pas courant ! s'énerva l'enfant, Nous parlions juste comme ça et elle m'a dit qu'elle voudrait appeler son enfant Naruto

- _Pourquoi Naruto ?_ se demanda le père

- Elle disait qu'elle voulait l'appelé comme le héros d'un certain livre d'aventures, je n'ai pas tout compris mais elle disait que le héros dedans était brave et courageux et qu'il ne renonçait jamais à ces rêves !

- Alors ce nom est parfait... reprit le père d'un ton rassurant en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils

- Il se nommera alors Naruto Uzumaki, reprit la mère d'une voix douce en observant l'enfant s'émerveiller sur le tourbillon en plastique qu'était fait son hochet

Il se sourit tous en signe d'accord et passa la nuit à l'hôpital pour garder l'enfant.

**10 octobre (Fin du Flashback)**

Dix ans étaient passés depuis ce jour et aujourd'hui l'enfant n'est plus le même, certes toujours apprécié par les filles de son village mais aujourd'hui une chose pouvait le caractériser cette chose était son intelligence !

Naruto avait été le sujet de nombreux conseils du village d'Uzushio ! Étant le premier enfant à avoir des capacités plus qu'extraordinaire il fut vite mis à l'école ninja d'Uzushio, et suivit un entrainement des plus strictes dès son plus jeune âge ! Son grand-père avait décidé de l'initier lui-même aux arts ninja pendant que son fils Iori lui partit rejoindre un vrai village de ninja après sa formation à Uzushio, il rejoignit Konoha le village allié de son pays pendant que Naruto dut s'habituer au caractère strict de son grand-père alors qu'il n'était qu'âgé à cette époque que de 4 ans.

Aujourd'hui Naruto à 10 ans et une polémique au village ne fait que se propager comme quoi, il serait l'un des rares génies a pouvoir rivaliser avec l'un des génies de Konoha comme Itachi Uchiwa à son âge ou encore Neji Hyuga. Qui lui se faisait discret mais pas assez discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Uzushio ainsi que Konoha qui eux placé de grands espoirs en Neji ainsi qu'un à autre Uchiwa un certain Sasuke qui serait la fierté du clan après Itachi d'après Fugaku Uchiwa le chef du clan.

Mais tous l'auront compris Fugaku ne place pas autant d'espoir en Sasuke qu'en Itachi, son frère aîné qui d'après le conseil serait le plus apte a reprendre le flambeau de Minato qui depuis quelques années était un peu dans les vapes. Le conseil lui avait conseillé d'enfanter pour assuré la descendance des Namikaze mais Minato ne souhaité pas rencontrer de femme depuis sa brusque séparation avec cette inconnue du peuple aux cheveux rouges qui d'après les anciennes rumeurs viendrait du village des tourbillons...

Enfin cette polémique sur le jeune blondin c'était heureusement arrêté aux frontières du village, le conseille ne voulait absolument pas que Konoha soit au courant du moins pour l'instant, car le grand-père du jeune garçon avait prévu de ne surtout pas propager cette rumeur de peur que son jeune petit-fils ne devienne comme un de ces Uchiwa avec leur ego démesuré ! Il voulait que son petit-fils devienne comme le héros du livre de sa fille, il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne une personne méprisable avec lequel personne n'a envie de rester ! Non il voulait qu'il soit brave, courageux il voulait qu'il soit naïf mais malheureusement Naruto n'était pas très naïf ont pouvait juste dire qu'il était optimiste mais réaliste. Il ne se faisait plus d'idée sur le monde, il le voyait à sa façon, bien quel n'était pas vraiment compréhensible.

Dojo familial des Uzumaki

Le jeune garçon garçon était là, dos bien droit comme le veut son éducation de noble, ces pupilles bleus brûlants d'excitation ainsi que son petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce jour était enfin arrivé ! Son grand-père allez enfin répondre à ces questions, il aller enfin lui dire qui il était réellement et qu'elle était sa place désormais ! Le garçon était toujours là, il ne relâchait pas son dos. il portait son maillot assez fin blanchâtre ainsi que sa veste noire en laine que son grand-père lui avait offerte, il y a trois ans pour le félicité d'avoir eu le diplôme ninja faisant de lui un genin à 7 ans ! Et portait pour son bas un pantalon de chûnin sans oublier quelque parchemin dans ces étuis et son katana sur sa hanche, l'heure était enfin venue comme pour tous les Uzumaki avant lui, il devait rejoindre Konoha pour devenir ninja ! Comme sa mère et Iori avant lui.

- Tu m'as l'aire bien préoccupait mon garçon..., reprit un homme face du garçon

Naruto reconnue de suite cette voix, il releva sa tête et le regarda... Son grand-père, lui qui était toujours aussi discret à toujours guetter la moindre expression sur son visage.

- Désolé, grand-père, je ne t'avais pas remarqué, s'excusa l'enfant d'une voix calme en baissant respectueusement la tête

- Voyons, Naruto tu n'as nul besoin de t'excuser et ne soit pas aussi formelle !

- Je le sais, c'est juste que grand-mère insiste pour que je le fasse ,expliqua l'enfant en lui offrant un sourire sincère

- Ha... Naniko que pourrai-je faire sans elle ?

- Je pense que tu ne ferais pas grand-chose, grand-père, se moqua Naruto

- Dit petit est que tu tiens tends à connaitre ton passé ? menaça le grand-père

- D'accord, je me tais

- Sage décision ! reprit Geiko en invitant Naruto à s'asseoir à coté de lui

Naruto obéit et se mit en tailleur à côté de son grand-père attendant patiemment.

- Tu ressembles tellement à Kushina, souffla le grand-père en posant une main sur les cheveux du garçon

- Grand-père, comment était ma mère ? demanda-t-il subitement

Geiko sourit et souffla calmement avant de fermer ces yeux.

- Kushina était une vraie tête de mule, dit-il amusé, Et elle avait de magnifique cheveux aussi beau que ceux de ta grand-mère...

- Elle devait être magnifique, souffla le blondin en levant la tête

- Ho... Oui elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, dit-il avec un air lointain mais elle était d'une force monstrueuse qui faisait fuir tous c'est prétendant, rigola-t-il

- Si forte que ça ?

- Tellement qu'elle aurait pu m'envoyer à Kumo d'un simple coup poing !

- _Insinuerais-tu que ma mère est un monstre ?_ Pensa le blondinet

- Elle était a sa manière ! reprit-il, Elle aimait bien faire des farces ! Tellement que Iori en a vu de toutes les couleurs ! se remémora-t-il

-...

- Ta mère était une femme extraordinaire peut d'homme pouvait l'atteindre que ce soit en amitié ou en amour ! Et un jour elle la rencontrait un homme au qu'elle elle est tombé amoureuse, reprit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Qui était-il ?

- Je ne sais pas mon garçon, souffla le grand-père, mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il ne devait pas être n'importe qui !

- Tu ne connais pas mon père ? demanda tristement l'enfant

Geiko voyait la tristesse dans les yeux de Naruto, une tristesse qu'il aura essayé de ne pas faire apparaître sur son visage pendant une dizaine d'années. Le grand-père se mit à sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune garçon.

- Naruto, je ne connais pas ton père et c'est bien dommage ! s'exclama-t-il

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon, je lui aurais fait la peau d'avoir touché à ma fille ! rigola le grand-père

Le plan de Geiko marcha car quelques secondes après cette remarque les deux Uzumaki se mirent à rire comme il le faisait souvent depuis quelques années, ce qui veut dire comme deux abrutis finis.

- Papy, t'est vraiment incorrigible ! reprit l'enfant en séchant une larme au coin de ces yeux

- Mais au moins tu n'es plus triste...

- Oui, tu as raison, dit-il calmement

Le grand-père sourit puis se leva suivi du blondinet.

- Allez mon garçon, il est temps pour toi de préparer ta valise, tu pars dans quelques heures après tout

- Bien, grand-père

Naruto marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la porte du Dojo mais s'arrêta au moment où son grand-père reprit la parole.

- Mais n'oublie surtout pas dès que tu arriveras à Konoha va transmettre ce message à Iori

- Quel message ? demanda l'enfant alors qu'il sortait du dojo

- Dit lui que son père l'aimera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! À part s'il me rend plus visite !

- Oui grand-père je lui transmettrais le message ! rigola Naruto en fermant la porte

Naruto respira une fois sorti du dojo, maintenant il pouvait le dire, il était heureux que grand-père ne soit pas un sentimental, mais là une nouvelle chose s'imposait, il fallait maintenant évitait grand-mère parce qu'elle ! Elle est vraiment trop collante !

Naruto passa la résidence en ce collant systématiquement à tous les meubles devant les qu'elle il passait avec une seule phrase qui passait en boucle dans sa tête : ne te fait pas repère, ne te fait pas repère ! Il passa le premier étage tranquillement et entra dans sa chambre vitesse V, et ferma la porte aussi vite qu'il était entré pour ensuite se mettre à observer sa chambre. C'était une chambre assez petite mais pas trop, il y avait des tatamis à terre et son lit était juste devant la porte à côté de l'armoire ainsi qu'à la droite du bureau qui lui était collé du mur les murs eu été en papier peint gris avec des kanji inscrit dessus.

Naruto reprit sa respiration et ouvrit sa commode juste à côté de sa porte, il prit les affaires à l'intérieur et les posa sur son lit et fit de même pour son armoire une fois finie. il prit la valise a côté de son lit et la posa sur son matelas afin de tout mettre dedans, une fois les vêtements plié et ranger. il n'avait que quelques objets a posé à l'intérieur, il observa une fois de plus la pièce jus qu'à ce que son regard se pose sur les fameuses choses qu'il chercher, qui était sur sa table de nuit.

il tendit la main et attrapa une des photos, dessus il y avait sa mère avec à côté d'elle son oncle Iori, entourait de son grand père et sa grand-mère, qui sur cette photo était plus jeune. Tout comme Iori, sur cette photo, il devait avoir 5 ans pas plus et portait un accoutrement orange horrible que Kushina lui avait confectionné, et qu'il l'avait bien évidemment porté pour ne pas vexe sa sœur mais fallait l'avoué cette combinaison était horrible ! il posa la photo à l'intérieur de sa valise et prit une autre photo sur la table, dessus c'était lui, il devait avoir 7 ans et son grand-père l'accompagner devant l'académie. Cette photo avec était prise alors qu'il avait reçu son diplôme ça se voyait car il portait fièrement sur son front le bandeau de Konoha. Naruto se remémora le jour ou son grand-père avait appris qu'il recevait son diplôme alors qu'il n'avait que 7 ans, Geiko faillit bien tomber dans les pommes ce jour-là et c'est bien pour ça que sur cette photo, il avait un air du genre : C'est un canular ? Naruto émit un léger ricanement avant de finalement poser le cadre et de fermer la valise, qui pesait maintenant son poids alors qu'il la descendait du lit.

Naruto soupira avant de finalement, s'asseoir sur son lit. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il aurait bien aimé rester ici un peu plus longtemps avec son grand-père et sa grand-mère. Mais finalement, renie cette idée et se dit que ce n'était pas si mal de quitter le nid, un peu de liberté ne ferait pas de mal et de plus il avait toujours rêvé de voir Konoha un de ces jours. Pour revoir son imbécile d'oncle Iori qui avait peut-être mûri ? Non, faudrait pas trop rêver ! Rentré dans une équipe, rencontrer des personnes et surtout ne plus subir tous les mois sa cousine qui diriger un salon de coiffure. Qui de plus se faisait un malin plaisir de le coiffer comme elle en avait envie ! La preuve aujourd'hui elle lui avait fait un coupe en bataille avec quelque mèches tombant sur son visage ce qui lui allait plutôt bien mais l'année dernière elle lui avait coupé tout ! Rasé à sec, crâne d'œuf qu'il avait était a cause d'elle ! Mais maintenant c'était fini, il pourrait se couper comme il en a envie et surtout se réveille le matin sans la chanson militaire de grand père pour commencer l'entrainement à 5 heures du mat ! Ha, je vous jure ça va me manquer tout ça, se disa-t-il puis enfin une question s'immisça dans son esprit.

- _Est que grand-père aurait vraiment fait la peau a mon père ?_


	2. Révélation !

Bien c'est partit pour ce deuxième chapitre !

Je remercie par le même temps ceux qui m'ont encouragé avec leurs messages ainsi que ceux qui suivent cette histoire !

Et j'aimerai aussi remercier BlackCerise d'avoir bien voulue m'aider à améliorer l'histoire !

Ha ! Et aussi Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Le petit conseil du jour : Pour se mettre dans l'ambiance dans laquelle j'étais quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre à écouter: Miho Fukuhara - Let it out (Ending 2 de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood pour ceux qui connaissent.

Let's go !

* * *

Le jeune ninja était maintenant affalé sur son lit attendant quelque chose que même lui ignorait. Il était allongé avec les bras derrière sa tête, ses mains retenant ceux-ci. On pouvait dire qu'il était maintenant pris de flemmardise aiguë ! Il n'avait même plus envie de lever ne serait-ce que son petit doigt tellement il était en ce moment fainéant ! Et pourquoi, vous me le demanderez, car Monsieur n'avait tout simplement pas envie ou je dirais, pas la force de descendre de sa chambre et de dire au revoir à tout le monde ! Il attendit donc pendant plusieurs minutes dans son lit se maudissant lui-même d'être si fainéant ! Quand soudainement quelqu'un entra dans la chambre. Naruto leva légèrement la tête et fut surpris de voir celle qu'il avait tant chercher à ne pas voir!

- Tiens grand-mère, que fais-tu là ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais sourit. Elle entra totalement dans la chambre puis referma la porte et vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit posant par le même temps un objet assez long enrobé dans un tissu qu'elle posa sur ses jambes.

- Ca va, grand-mère ? demanda inquiet l'enfant.

- Naruto, que t'a dit Geiko ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

Naruto, surpris de sa question, se leva de son lit et s'assit correctement à côté de sa grand-mère.

- Il m'a parlé de... ma mère...Souffla l'enfant.

- Ho...vu comment tu en parles, je doute qu'il ne t'ai parlé de tout sur ta mère.

- Je ne comprends pas. Papy m'aurait caché quelque chose ? demanda choqué le jeune ninja.

- Ecoute-moi, Naruto…, reprit Naniko en se tournant sur son petit-fils. Naniko respira profondément et prit un visage triste. Ses yeux regardaient Naruto avec une telle profondeur et sa bouche était repliée sur elle-même comme si elle voulait étouffer un sanglot. Naruto en conclut que ça devait être triste mais surtout que ça devait être assez important pour ne pas que grand-père en parle.

- Naruto...te souviens-tu de ton enfance, plus précisément de cette voix ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

- Oui...je m'en souviens, articula-t-il difficilement en tournant la tête.

- Ton grand-père t'a surement parlé de cette voix et pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui l'entends...

- Kyûbi... susurra-t-il assez fort pour que seule sa grand-mère ne l'entende.

- C'est ça, c'est Kyûbi...

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui soudainement, grand-mère ?

- Naruto as-tu toujours peur de lui ?

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour et les mauvais souvenirs sur ce monstre lui revinrent aussi vite que la lumière en se déplaçant telle des images dans sa tête.

- Je n'ai plus peur de lui depuis bien longtemps ! cracha-t-il méchamment.

- Oui, tu es fort Naruto, le rassura-t-elle. Mais ta mère ne l'était pas assez.

Le blondin tourna sa tête tellement vite, que ça nuque craqua sous le choc. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, pendant que ses dents se serraient de plus en plus.

- De quoi parles-tu grand-mère ?!

- Naruto, ta mère était le jinchûriki de Kyûbi bien avant toi, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Co...Comment...siffla-t-il en se levant doucement du lit sous le choc.

- Il est temps pour toi de savoir la vérité sur ta mère Naruto...

- Grand-mère, dis-moi que tu mens, fit-il toujours choqué. Dis-moi que c'est un mensonge ! cria-t-il.

- Non, Naruto c'est la vérité..., reprit-elle en laissant s'échapper des larmes.

- Mais pourquoi !? Pourquoi m'en parles-tu !?

- Naruto, ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi nous ne te laissions pas sortir en dehors du village d'Uzushio quand tu étais petit ?

-...

- Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi ton grand père s'est mis soudainement à t'apprendre l'art ninja alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant ?

-...

- Naruto... il est temps que tu connaisses la vérité, même si elle fait mal, reprit-elle en pleur. Ton grand père a essayé de préserver ton innocence au prix de nombre de choses mais cessons de se leurrer...

Le blondin, lui, resta droit à entendre les arguments de sa grand-mère, à songer puis à essayer de se raisonner pour finalement ne pas y arriver...Dos droit, tête baissée...

- Ton grand père savait qu'au moment où tu apprendrais la vérité, tu ne serais plus le même et ne t'a rien dit...

- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fais ?

- La raison est simple mon enfant, reprit-elle tristement. Je voulais que tu le saches avant d'aller à Konoha, là où nous n'aurons pas pitié de ton innocence, là où ils ne verront qu'un démon à la place d'un enfant...

- ...

- C'est pour ça que ton grand-père t'a entraîné si dur, c'est pour que tu te fasses un nom auprès d'eux ! Naruto, le monde est cruel derrière ces apparences, c'est pour ça que les combats règnent toujours, et c'est pourquoi le combat est le seul moyen pour toi de devenir quelqu'un !

- C'est un moyen horrible...

- Mais le seul...le rectifia-t-elle en lui tendant l'objet entouré de tissu qui était sur ses jambes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en prenant l'objet.

- C'est Kyojyn, c'était le sabre de mon frère...

- Pourquoi me le donnes-tu ?

- C'était le dernier vœu de mon frère, que ce sabre se transmette de génération en génération à tous les fils épéistes de la famille...

- Mais, ce sabre ne devrait pas revenir à Iori ou même à un de mes cousins ?

- Théoriquement oui, mais mon frère est mort très jeune sur le champ de bataille de la deuxième Grande Guerre sans avoir eu de descendance. Et ce sabre avait appartenu à mon père qui lui avait combattu durant la première guerre auprès des Senju... Ce sabre ne se lègue qu'au meilleur épéiste de la famille, Naruto, et Iori est encore loin d'avoir le niveau tout comme tes cousins éloignés..., expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

- Je comprends... Dit-il en retirant le mince tissu sur le sabre.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix ! Ce sabre était magnifique, pensa-t-il en l'observant d'un peu plus près. Il avait un fourreau laqué noir avec une poignée elle aussi noire faite avec des lanières de cuir. Le sabre n'avait pas de garde, ce qui était assez étrange... Naruto ne put attendre plus longtemps, il retira d'un coup sec le fourreau et à sa surprise, aucune lame ! Naruto crut d'abord que sa grand-mère se foutait de lui et la regarda, mais elle souriait en regardant le sabre qui n'avait pourtant pas de lame...

- Grand-mère, pourquoi il n'y a pas de lame ?

- Naruto, te rappelles-tu des cours de ton grand-père sur l'histoire des Uzumaki ? demanda-t-elle soudainement ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller un plein de souvenirs au blondin.

**Flash-back, 2 ans** **auparavant**

- Naruto, aujourd'hui nous allons en apprendre un peu sur l'histoire du clan Uzumaki ! Fit son grand-père en ouvrant un manuscrit à terre juste devant le jeune Uzumaki.

- Mais grand-père, aujourd'hui tu devais m'apprendre le genjutsu ! s'énerva-t-il

- Naruto, l'histoire des Uzumaki est bien plus importante !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est simple un proverbe a dit : si tu ne sais pas d'où tu viens, tu ne pourras pas aller bien loin !

- Grand-père tu te trompes le vrai proverbe c'est : si tu ne sais où tu vas, regarde d'où tu viens !

- Et alors ça veut dire la même chose !

- Non puisque je sais où je vais !

- Cesse de geindre et lis-moi ça avorton ! cria le grand-père en tapant à l'aide de sa canne sur la tête du jeune blondinet.

- Pff ! Espèce de vieil aigri...marmonna-t-il.

- Tu disais...

- Non, rien ! se rattrapa l'enfant en se mettant à lire. Les Uzumaki sont une famille d'origine d'Uzushio aussi connue pour être l'une des familles fondatrices de celui-ci. Il est dit aussi, d'après une ancienne légende, que les Uzumaki, aurait été tous de grands utilisateurs de Fûinjutsu ainsi que de Kenjutsu. Aussi, d'après les archives de Konoha, les Uzumaki auraient participé aux 2 grandes guerres ninja et auraient de ce fait étaient de grands combattants depuis...

- Alors tu ne continues pas ? demanda Geiko.

- Non, c'est trop chiant ton truc ! Je veux apprendre le Genjutsu ! cria-t-il en se levant.

- Espèce de petit imbécile ! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape, cria-t-il à son tour en se levant pour donner sa correction à ce petit imbécile.

**Fin du Flashback**

- Eh bien, il se pourrait qu'on ait des problèmes d'apprentissage, se rattrapa l'enfant ne voulant pas dire la vérité à sa grand-mère.

- Bien, je vais alors te raconter moi-même ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Alors, il y a de cela plus de 1500 ans, les Uzumaki aussi connus sous le nom des démons rouges sur les champs de bataille, auraient créé une technique que seuls eux puissent faire et retransmettre au fil des générations ! Cette technique s'appelle le Ryotsu !

- Mais grand-père ne m'a jamais appris une telle technique !

- Non, il te l'a appris, c'est juste que tu n'en avais pas conscience, Naruto... Cette technique était connue pour n'être utilisée que par de grands épéistes mais aussi par seulement des Uzumaki ! Grand-père t'a surement fait faire un exercice de chakra, t'en rappelles-tu ?

- Oui, cet exercice, avec les sentiments comme quoi il fallait renvoyer ses émotions... Je m'en rappelle, il m'avait enfermé dans une pièce vide et m'avait dit d'essayer de faire apparaître mon chakra sous une forme ! se rappela-t-il soudainement.

- Naruto, quelle est cette forme qu'a prise ton chakra ?

- Il avait pris la forme du vent... Grand-père croyait même que je ne l'avais pas fait apparaître mais quand il est entré dans la pièce il s'est soudainement mis à mal respirer donc j'ai cessé la technique et de suite je me suis évanoui.

- Voilà, maintenant Naruto applique cette technique dans la poignée ! Envoie ce chakra pour en faire ta lame, reprit-elle calmement.

Naruto obéit et prit fermement la poignée dans ses deux mains pour ensuite faire comme dans le passé. Il ferma les yeux, et se rappela de ses bons souvenirs, ses anniversaires, ses farces, son apprentissage en compagnie de son grand-père ainsi que les parties de pêche avec son oncle. Quand soudainement il ressentit la même sensation que ce jour où il avait réussi à transmettre son chakra ! Il ouvrit les yeux relâchant par le même temps tout son chakra ! Le chakra se propagea tout autour de lui pour créer une vraie sphère protectrice... Le jeune garçon comprit de par le regard surpris de sa grand-mère, qu'il fallait qu'il le canalise. Il regarda un peu plus sa lame se créer grâce à son propre chakra et le canalisa complètement dans sa lame. Le chakra arrêta de tourner autour de lui et se mélangea au chakra de la lame. Quand l'enfant eut fini, une vraie lame était maintenant là avec les Kanjis braise sur la lame. L'enfant était content, quand subitement il sentit une brûlure sur ses mains. Il lâcha de suite l'épée ce qui eut pour effet de faire disparaître la lame, et regarda ses mains qui lui faisaient étrangement souffrir... Sur l'entière totalité de ses deux paumes de main était en train d'apparaître le nom Uzumaki, et quand ce nom fut enfin gravé, le jeune enfant s'évanouit subitement vite rattrapé par son grand-père...

- Geiko, qu'est-ce que...

- Fyujin, pourquoi lui as tu fais ça ? il n'était pourtant pas prêt ! s'énerva Geiko.

Quand soudainement la vieille femme le regarda surprise, et desactiva son jutsu d'apparence pour enfin ressembler à un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux rouges lui arrivant aux clavicules et aux yeux argent.

- Mais Tonton j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit ! Je lui ai tout révélé !

- Fyujin, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de lui faire passer le Ryotsu! Regarde, il pourrait bien ne plus jamais se réveiller ! Paniqua-t-il.

- Geiko, il ne mourra pas !

- Tu n'en sais rien !  
- Si je le sais ! As-tu senti ce chakra qui émane de lui !? As-tu vu la puissance qu'il engendre à son âge! Imagines-tu quel niveau il pourra atteindre plus tard !?

- Je me fiche de sa puissance ! C'est mon petit-fils, et lui faire passer ce test à son âge alors qu'il ne devait le passer qu'à 16 ans tout comme Iori, ça pourrait bien le changer à jamais!

- À quoi bon attendre jusqu'à ces 16 ans ! Il a la technique du Ryotsu dans les gènes ! Son Ryotsu est le plus puissant de toute la famille après toi ! Il est encore plus puissant que celui de Kushina à son âge !

- Nom de Dieu Fyujin, nous en parlerons plus tard. Emmenons-le à l'hôpital ! s'énerva-t-il en prenant Naruto dans ses bras.

- Geiko, deviens-tu fou ?! Remets-le dans son lit, il se soignera tout seul ! N'as-tu pas oublié qu'il est l'hôte de Kyûbi ! Je te rappelle qu'il l'a la faculté de se régénérer qu'importent les blessures !

- Fyujin ! Il ne s'agit pas de ses blessures externes qui m'inquiètent ! Si personne n'a jamais utilisé le Ryotsu à un si petit âge c'est bien parce que cette technique pourrait lui enlever son chakra à tout jamais ! Et s'il n'a plus son chakra, Kyûbi se déchaînera comme il y a 10 ans et cette fois Konoha ne sera plus là pour nous aider !

Fyujin, mécontent d'avoir eu tort, lâcha un grognement avant de courir hors de la chambre pour préparer l'hôpital de la venue d'un Uzumaki suivit de son grand-père.

-_ Tiens bon, Naruto ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir !_

**2 heures plus tard, Hôpital d'Uzushio (Salle d'attente)**

- Imagine un peu que Naniko soit au courant ? demanda Geiko.

- Geiko, j'ai compris, je ne recommencerai pas ! s'énerva-t-il à force de représailles. Et puis pourquoi ça met autant de temps?!

- Les médecins ne sont pas des magiciens, je te rappelle.

- Non mais le dém... Bon enfin le truc qu'il y a en lui devrait aider, non!

Quand soudain le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant derrière eux les empêcha de continuer leurs conversations montrant un docteur couvert de sang...

- Pourquoi vous êtes si ensanglanté?! Fit Geiko alors que Fyujin se retournait.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, il est si...

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes la famille du jeune Naruto Uzumaki? demanda-t-il en regardant le carnet qu'il tenait.

- C'est nous! répondirent les deux hommes simultanément.

- Bien alors, Naruto est en ce moment en salle de repos, son opération a montré que son chakra avait été trop concentré à un même endroit en peu de temps, ce qui a occasionné une perte de conscience... Il sera surement sur pied d'ici 1 semaine.

_- Mwouais demain quoi !_ En déduisit Fyujin en prenant en compte le "pouvoir" de Naruto.

_- Non, surement demain matin vu qu'ils ne savent pas que Kyûbi est en lui..._

- Des questions ? demanda le médecin à cause du silence.

- Heu, non rien ! s'empressa de dire Fyujin.

- Aura-t-il un traitement spécial à suivre après ça? demanda Geiko

- Oui, il sera conseillé pour lui du repos, ainsi qu'un traitement basé sur le silence...

- Un traitement basé sur le silence ? demanda une nouvelle fois Geiko suivi de Fyujin.

- Oui, Naruto devra prendre un cachet pour ne rien dire durant 2 semaines pour récupérer ses sens...

- C'est légal ça!? s'énerva le plus jeune des deux Uzumaki.

- Oui, c'est légal maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, dit-il en rentrant dans la salle d'opération qu'il venait de passer il y a quelques minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Tonton ? S'il est muet, il ne pourra pas aller à Konoha ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Fyujin, Naruto n'allait pas de toute manière tout de suite rentrer à Konoha, reprit d'un ton calme le vieil homme.

- Comment ça mais, je croyais que...

- Naruto ne peut, de toute évidence, pas aller à Konoha sans contrôler son Ryotsu, maintenant que celui-ci est éveillé, ça provoquerait sa mort si je l'envoyais comme ça !

- Attends je ne comprends pas, explique-moi un peu !

- C'est simple Fyujin ! Naruto ayant éveillé son Ryotsu avant l'âge, il doit alors commencer son entrainement avant l'heure et tout ça à cause de ta stupidité !

- Pourquoi il faut que tu renvoies toute la faute sur moi ? Je te rappelle que c'est parce que tu avais peur de lui avouer la vérité sur sa mère que tu m'as envoyé ! riposta-t-il en se tournant vers son grand-père.

- Certes mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de lui faire réveiller son Ryotsu ! Il y a deux ans, je l'ai mis dans cette pièce spéciale justement pour ne pas que ça n'arrive et toi tu as tout fait planté en réveillant complètement son Ryotsu dans la réalité !

- Quelle est la différence entre cette pièce et la "réalité" comme tu dis ?!

- C'est simple, la pièce spéciale est faite pour ce genre de chose, cette pièce nous emmène dans un espace où rien ne peut s'enclencher ! Et de ce fait le Ryotsu ne s'est pas enclenché !

- Ha tu m'énerves ! Je laisse tomber ! cria-t-il en s'échappant de la vue de Geiko.

- Espèce de gamin ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais !

* * *

Et c'est comme ça que j'achève mon deuxième chapitre en espérant que vous avez aimé ! De ce chapitre j'espère avoir répondu aux questions sur Kyûbi !

Encore merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et a ceux qui laissent des commentaires !

Le prochain chapitre sortira dans très peu de temps deux semaine et demie maxi délais.

En espérant que vous adorez toujours l'histoire !

Si vous avez d'autres questions n'hésitez pas de les laissez en commentaire, je répondrais le plus vite possible !


	3. L'histoire débute !

Et voici mon troisième chapitre, en espérant que vous allez apprécier !

Encore désoler pour l'attente, j'ai malheureusement eu une panne d'inspiration !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans son lit d'hôpital, il était allongé, et ne bougeait pas. Soigneusement recouvert de ce mince tissu qui lui servait de couette, il regardait par la fenêtre les éclats lumineux de la lune. C'était la première fois qu'il atterrissait à l'hôpital. Voir toutes ces machines autour de lui, imitant les battements de son cœur par les bruits presque agaçant des bips de la machine, voir qu'il était si mal que ça, ne le rendait pas malheureux...

Chaque humain a ses limites, ils n'ont pas tous la même ligne interdite à dépasser mais ils ont tous cette envie d'un jour la dépasser...sans vraiment y arriver. Que dire de sa situation ? Il se sentait bien, il n'avait pas du mal à respirer et son cœur battait à un rythme lent qui était presque reposant. Ses mains reposées de chaque côté de son corps, serraient le tissu, il n'était pas malheureux mais contrarié. Contrarié d'être si faible, contrarié d'avoir atteint une limite qu'il croyait avoir dépassée ! Il avait cru pendant un instant avoir réussi à passer sa ligne interdite, mais le fait d'être dans ce lit, lui prouvait le contraire. Ça lui prouvait qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire et qu'il pouvait encore commettre des erreurs...

Naruto ne s'était pas senti comme ça depuis des années déjà, et revivre ce sentiment lui faisait mal. Il voulait devenir plus fort ! Il voulait être assez fort pour protéger sa famille et non pour se faire protéger par elle ! Il enviait tellement Iori, lui qui était si naïf ! Lui qui était pourtant plus âgé avait réussi à avoir des rêves bien plus grands que les siens... Lui qui savait qui il était et qui il deviendrait ! Naruto, lui, ne savait pas d'où il venait, et ne savait pas non plus qui il était et où il allait ! Certes ces origine ne lui était pas inconnue, mais il y avait un vide au fond de lui que jamais il n'avait ressenti avant son réveil, un vide que ses grands-parents n'avaient pas réussi à combler... Le jeune blondinet enviait tous ces enfants qui croyaient qu'avoir des parents était normal. Il déteste les enfants qui eurent rêvé de ne jamais avoir de parents !

Naruto était perdu depuis son réveil, que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il seul ? Pourquoi sa mère l'avait mis au monde en sachant très bien qu'elle mourrait ! Et finalement pourquoi son père l'avait abandonné ? Toutes ces questions le laissait perplexe et triste... Tout n'était pas arrivé au hasard, sa mère avait choisi de mourir en le mettant au monde. Quant à son père ? Il ne le connaissait pas, et finalement sa mère était partit en gardant ce secret auprès d'elle ! Pendant que lui vivait sans même connaitre son passé... C'est triste, pensa le blondin en détournant sa tête de la lune.

Puis enfin ses pensées se rejoignirent sur une chose, le monde n'était pas très bien fait... Ces défaites sont les guerres et ces victoires sont tout simplement la joie ! Mais que dire alors des morts. Sont-ils morts pour la joie d'autrui ? Ou sont-ils morts pour contribuer à la joie des pays ? Ce monde était mal constitué, et ça il le savait ! Mais sa vision du monde n'était pas aussi triste auparavant... Mais peut-être est-ce l'aboutissement de sa vision ? Peut-être est-ce le stade Ultime de ces questions sur ce monde qui n'était que folie ! Ces guerres n'étaient fondées que sur un désaccord ! Tellement de morts juste pour une cause qui n'était même pas aboutie aujourd'hui ! Tant de sacrifices pour seulement cette idée qu'on appelle la paix... Tout ça n'est que philosophie quand on y pense, pensa le blondin. La paix existe mais pas éternellement !

Un rayon de soleil se posa sur son visage faisant taire ces questions philosophiques. Le soleil se leva et les nuages commencèrent déjà à apparaître. Le blondin sourit à cette image. Le monde n'était peut-être pas parfait mais le fait qu'on y croit vient tout simplement d'image comme celle-là, reprit le jeune ninja à haute voix

- Tu es devenu bien philosophique, sale morveux !

Naruto se retourna pour savoir d'où venait cette voix et la personne qu'il vit ne le choqua même pas ! Cette personne était un homme aux cheveux rouges lui arrivant à la clavicule, avec un teint étrangement bronzé par rapport au souvenir du blondin, une mâchoire marquée d'une cicatrice ainsi qu'à l'arcade sourcilière droite qui, elle, n'était pas non plus là dans ses souvenirs, ainsi qu'une tenue de jônin avec un bandeau de Konoha attaché à la jambe gauche. C'était Fyujin dans toute sa splendeur !

- Tiens, te...Fit Naruto d'un ton las.

- Ne parle pas ! Et avale ça ! ordonna-t-il en lui lançant une pilule.

- Qu'es...

- C'est une pilule qui t'empêchera de parler, avale c'est ton traitement !

Naruto le regarda plutôt choqué, avant de finalement l'avaler sous le regard insistant de Fyujin.

- Bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

- ...

- Naruto, tu pars désormais en entrainement à Kiri, mais avant ça je dois t'emmener quelque part ! reprit-il en lui jetant le sac de sport. Dedans se trouve des habits, met les sans discussion !

De cette phrase le ninja sortit de la pièce sans même que Naruto n'ai pu se poser des questions. Le jeune ninja prit au dépourvu, ne put se résigner qu'à partir de cet hôpital et commença à s'habiller non sans interrogations dans la tête.

En dehors de la chambre

- Il en met du temps ! Se plaignit-il alors qu'il était adossé contre le mur du couloir.

Subitement la porte s'ouvrit. Fyujin se retourna et observa le jeune garçon voir s'il avait bien respecté ses consignes. Le jeune garçon portait les vêtements qu'il y avait dans le sac, ce qui voulait dire, un maillot noir a longue manche assez fin, une veste blanche ouverte sur son torse, un pantalon noir de chûnin et des sandales, sans oublier son bandeau de Konoha qui, lui, était accroché à son bras. Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Naruto de se reposer un peu qu'il était déjà parti au pas course à travers l'hôpital avec un blondinet qui le suivait au talon.

Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant plus de 20 minutes à marcher à grande vitesse à travers Uzushio, sans se soucier des doigts pointés ainsi que des commérages qui se propageaient déjà dans toutes les rues où ils passaient. Et quand finalement Fyujin reprit la parole, ils étaient arrivés devant un grand bâtiment qui avait l'air plutôt vieux par rapport aux bâtiments qui l'entouraient.

- Naruto, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer beaucoup de choses mais quand tu rentreras dans ce bâtiment, applique tous les cours que grand-père t'a enseigné ! ordonna-t Fyujin d'un ton stressé, toujours en avançant.

- (Hochement de tête)

- Et surtout quoi qu'ils te fassent, ne leur répond pas ! reprit-il en ouvrant les portes du bâtiment.

- _Heu... Et tu m'expliques comment je suis censé faire pour parler ! Parce que j'ai beau essayer de sortir ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe de ma bouche, rien ne sort !_

Les portes enfin ouvertes, Naruto et Fyujin passèrent les premiers étages sans soucis, si bien sûr nous oublions certaines critiques de personnes dès qu'ils sont entrés dans le bâtiment. Objectif, le 4ème étage, l'étage où se déroulait le conseil et où ils avaient été convoqués...

Conseil d'Uzushio, après plus d'une heure de débat politique

- Que dites-vous ! Le confier à cet homme serait du suicide ! cria un conseiller.

- Mais c'est la seule solution !

- Croyez-vous vraiment que c'est le moment de se chamailler ! cria le chef du conseil.

- Mais, Yonko ce serait du suicide de confier Naruto à Cerebos !

- Mais s'il ne va pas avec lui, il mourra ! Cessez de vous leurrer, vous n'avez juste guère envie que Kyubi quitte le village ! riposta un autre conseillier

- Que dites-vous ! Cela fait des années que j'ai cessé de penser comme cela ! Ce qui m'inquiète n'est pas ce qu'il y a dans ce garçon mais la question est qui va s'occuper de lui !

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! cria Yonko en tapant du poing contre la table.

- (Silence)

- Bien, maintenant que le silence est revenu, j'aimerais que quelqu'un fasse entrer le jeune homme qui nous cause tous ses problèmes, ordonna-t-il après qu'un servant lui est chuchoté l'arrivée de certaines personnes.

Extérieur de la salle de conseil, quelques minutes avant que Yonko ne fasse taire le conseil

- Tu ne comprends surement pas pourquoi je t'emmène au conseil, n'est-ce pas ?

- _Dit plutôt que je ne comprends absolument rien !_

- Il se trouve Naruto que tu deviens dangereux pour Uzushio maintenant que ton Ryotsu s'est déclenché.

- _Dangereux !?_

- Et mon idée a été que tu partes en entrainement à Kiri.

- _Kiri, mais tu es malade tu es au courant qu'ils sortent à peine d'une guerre civile ?!_

- Là-bas, tu y trouveras un homme qui devra t'apprendre à contrôler ton ryotsu ! Cet homme se nomme Cerebos, il est le frère de grand-père.

- _Grand-père a un frère ? Étonnant, grand-père m'a pourtant présenté tous les membres de la famille même les plus éloignés !_

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur une assemblée d'hommes tous au visage dégoûté ou encore ignorant. Mais une personne, elle, n'avait pas ce visage ou plutôt cette expression sur le visage, elle avait un regard plein d'espoir en regardant l'enfant se placer à côté de lui tandis que son aîné lui restait à l'arrière comme un garde du corps.

- Bien reprenons ! ordonna Yonko après que les Uzumaki ne se soient placés à côté de lui, d'après les dires de Geiko Uzumaki, le grand-père de Naruto... Cerebos serait en ce moment à Kiri !

- À Kiri ? Que ferait-il à Kiri ?

- Il serait d'après les rumeurs en train de terminer son service ! Un genre de boulot qu'il devait à cette femme qui dirige les rebelles.

- Il serait alors un rebelle ? Comment alors lui confier le jinchuriki alors que c'est lui-même un effronté ? Essaya de chuchoter un membre du conseil.

- _Jinchuriki ? Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils me voient ?_

- Le jinchuriki ne peut de toute façon pas être contrôlé alors pourquoi le donner à cet alcoolique !

- Cessez ce bavardage ! La question n'est pas s'il est un rebelle mais la question est pourquoi lui ! reprit de justesse le chef du conseil, voyant que Naruto commençait à serrer les dents.

- Pourquoi lui ?! La question est simple c'est parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir apprendre quelque chose à ce monstre ! Cria un autre en soulignant bien le point de monstre.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le verre déjà plein.

- IL SUFFIT ! cria Yonko en tapant du poing contre la table. Cessez ces représailles ! Devrai-je vous rappeler que ce monstre, comme vous dites, est la fierté de notre village ! Ou peut-être l'avez-vous oublié ?!

-...

- Devrai-je peut-être aussi vous rappeler les bonnes manières ! Nous sommes en ce moment devant une des familles les plus importantes de notre village et votre comportement est inacceptable Conseillers ! Encore un traître mot sur ce qui est emprisonné dans ce garçon et j'exilerais cette personne dans les cachots de Konoha à la seconde !

-...

- Bien, la question me semble réglée ! Après avoir entendu vos arguments, j'annonce que Naruto Uzumaki est désormais sous la responsabilité de Cerebos Uzumaki ! De ce fait j'enverrai une lettre à celui-ci l'informant de sa responsabilité ! Et bien sûr j'attribuerai au jeune Uzumaki une escorte ! Bien, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, c'est maintenant !

-...

- Uzumaki, merci d'avoir assisté au conseil, maintenant retournez à votre demeure et préparez vos valises, j'enverrais une escorte dans quelques heures ! Passez mes salutations à Geiko et n'oubliez pas de l'informer de la situation ! reprit-il calmement.

C'est de cette phrase que les deux ninjas sortirent sans un mot de la pièce, sous une atmosphère assez pesante et que le conseil reprit sans l'ombre d'une objection...

Dojo des Uzumaki, après l'arrivée des deux Uzumaki

Il était maintenant assis, le grand-père face à son petit-fils, tous deux se regardant ne battant même pas d'un cil, une espèce de bataille de regard se passait entre ces deux-là. Aucune parole n'avait était échangée depuis que Fyujin était parti prévenir tout le monde de la situation, il y a de cela vingt longues minutes. Vingt longues minutes où chacun se posait des questions sur l'autre, et vingt longues minutes où Geiko semblait tout à coup embêté.

- Tu me caches vraiment trop de choses ! fit Naruto avec un air sérieux.

- N'es-tu pas censé ne pas parler ?

- Ce médoc, ne fonctionne que très peu de temps dans mon organisme, et de plus Kyubi m'a déjà soigné alors j'en conclus qu'il ne me sert pas à grand-chose...

- Je vois...

- Grand-père, pourquoi m'avoir caché l'existence d'un grand-oncle ? reprit-il à la non surprise de Geiko.

- Pourquoi es-tu si sérieux, Naruto ? Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais fait quelque chose de mal !

- Pourquoi alors tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

- Naruto, il y a des moments ou le passé n'est pas bon à raconter.

- Qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu ne m'en parle pas ? J'ai entendu lors du conseil qu'il était alcoolique, et ça m'es complètement égal alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me caches-tu encore son existence ? s'énerva le blondin.

- Naruto, tu n'es pas prêt pour affronter la...

- Pas prêt par-ci, pas prêt par-là ! Pourquoi ne suis-je jamais "prêt" d'après toi !? Tout simplement parce que tu me caches trop de choses ! Pourquoi insistes-tu tellement sur le fait que je dois rester un enfant !

- Naruto, tu...

- Le monde est cruel comme l'a dit Fyujin avant mon accident, alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi veux-tu tellement que je reste innocent alors que tes gestes montrent le contraire, l'interrompt-il.

- Naruto comment sais-tu pour Fyujin ?

- Je le savais depuis le début ! Ne me prends pas pour un débile grand-père, je sais reconnaître un jutsu d'apparence quand j'en vois un et de plus Fyujin est un mauvais acteur ! Si j'ai joué la comédie c'est uniquement pour savoir son but !

- Tu es rusé, ça je ne peux le nier !

- Grand-père, répond à ma question s'il te plaît !

- Naruto, pourquoi veux-tu tellement savoir !?

- Tout simplement parce que j'en ai marre d'être considéré comme un enfant qui n'a rien le droit de savoir ! Je ne veux plus rester prisonnier, je veux pouvoir être considéré comme un membre de la famille à part entière et non comme l'orphelin qui a perdu ses parents sans pouvoir les connaitre !

- Naruto personne ne te voit comme ça

- Mais oui c'est vrai ! Ils me voient comme le petit-fils du chef de famille ! Mes cousins ne font que me regarder de travers et à chaque fois que quelqu'un me regarde dans les yeux il n'y a que du mépris ! J'en ai marre de vivre dans ton ombre ou de celle de ce...ce monstre ! Je veux pouvoir me construire un avenir de moi-même ! Je veux pouvoir montrer à tout le monde que je ne suis pas seulement ton petit-fils !

- Naruto, je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça...

- Comme quoi ?

- Tu ressembles fortement à ton grand-oncle ! Lui aussi voulait devenir quelqu'un de ses propres mains et de sa propre sueur ! reprit-il avec un sourire. Il rêvait de bouger des montagnes ! Il avait des rêves trop grands pour notre village, alors il qu'il était le premier ninja venant d'Uzushio à intégrer les forces spéciales de Konoha ! Il était si fier de lui mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais, vois-tu ton oncle avait construit sa propre famille, il a eu un fils qui se nommait Ryoko et sa femme elle se nommait Eika ! Il semblait tellement heureux puis il y a eu cette mission...

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Naruto voyant le regard sombre de son grand-père.

- Il revenait d'une mission qui consistait à escorter le Daimyo. Cette mission lui avait pris plus de temps que d'habitude. Quand il est revenu chez lui, sa femme et son fils avaient été assassinés par un homme qui avait tenté de les braquer ... Depuis ce jour, Cerebos n'a jamais plus été le même ! Il a quitté les forces spéciales et a quitté par le même temps la voie du ninja, il a sombré et s'est réfugié dans l'alcool...

- Alors c'est pour ça que le conseil ne voulait pas...

- Te confier à lui ! Oui c'est pour ça et c'est aussi pour ça que tu dois me promettre une chose, Naruto !

- Promettre quoi ?

- Quoi qu'il arrive, fais en sorte de ne pas le décevoir ! Il a perdu tant que s'en ait trop dramatique pour être réalité ! C'est pour cela qu'il ne refusera surement pas de t'enseigner son savoir, alors Naruto promet moi de le rendre fier !

- Mais, c'est presque...

- Naruto, s'il te plaît

- Bien, je te le promets sur mon honneur, grand-père ! reprit-il avec un air vainqueur.

Tout était si beau ! Jusqu'à ce qu'un frappement à la porte vienne gâcher ce moment !

- Qui est-ce ? demanda le blondin à la place de Geiko.

- Mon nom est Asuma, et mon équipe et moi attendons l'arrivée de Naruto-san pour partir !

- Entrez ! cria Geiko

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur quatre ninjas de Konoha, mais étrangement, il n'y avait qu'un adulte ! Les autres "enfants" qui étaient derrière lui avaient des caractéristiques assez différentes ! Le premier qui était juste derrière l'adulte avait une queue de cheval en pétard et semblait être pris d'une fatigue plus qu'extrême, limite « je m'endors sur le parterre ». Le deuxième, lui, était gros, avec des tourbillons roses sur les joues et se frottait la main sur le ventre, pendant que la troisième, elle, était une fille, ma foi plutôt belle pour son âge, blonde avec une mèche cachant un de ses yeux. Et l'adulte, lui, avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux noisette, une cigarette à la bouche et portant une simple tenue de chûnin.

Naruto regarda d'abord les ninjas qui semblaient choqués d'escorter quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ! Puis il regarda son grand-père une dernière fois avant de se lever et de baisser la partie supérieure de son corps vers celui-ci, en signe de respect, avant de prendre le sac de sport rempli de vêtements juste à côté de lui et de s'avancer vers son escorte. Arrivé juste devant l'entrée, au moment où il allait fermer la porte, son grand-père reprit une dernière fois la parole.

- Naruto, sache que je suis fier de toi !

* * *

Alors, pour répondre à une de vos questions ! Oui, Naruto a bien 10 ans tout comme sa génération avec Shikamaru etc.

Je répondrais à ce mystère sur l'équipe d'Assuma déjà construite alors qu'ils n'ont même pas 12 ans dans mon prochain chapitre ! Qui viendra dans peu de temps !

En espérant que vous aimez toujours autant mon histoire !

Encore merci à BlackCerise qui m'aide à m'améliorer !

On se revoit au prochain chapitre ! N'hésites pas à poser des questions dans vos commentaires !


End file.
